Hidden Past
by Shiro-no-Ouji
Summary: Ichigo's past resurfaces as he meets familiar faces in Karakura Town and even in Soul Society. He keeps the memories haunting a secret from his friends and even his 'adoptive' family.Except his brothers,he tries to avoid those people. But fate doesn't let him do so. A little bit of OOC-ness. A little. I doubt. I changed the summary a bit. Kind of AU, kind of not.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare and Reunion

**So~ this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction…**

**Hope you like it~ **

_**Please read this if you don't wanna get that confused in the future chapters:**_

**Rukia and Ichigo are allowed to go in and out of Soul Society without Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto's permission. Also, the execution, transfer of Rukia's powers to Ichigo never happened. I don't think Hollows, Espada, Arrancar or any of that stuff will be in this fanfic but Shingami stuff exists…**

**And also:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters of this fanfiction.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Nightmare and Reunion_

'_Captain! Captain!'_

'_No, don't leave! You can't!'_

_I pleaded and pleaded. But still…_

_Still…_

'_Why?'_

'_Why? '_

_He died. _

_He died because of me. _

_It's all my fault. _

_It's because of me that he- he died…_

_Because I was weak..._

_Because I was oblivious to the fact that that 'that guy' was scheming something..._

_Oblivious to the fact that 'he' would betray the Captain._

'_I swear! I'll kill that bastard the moment I see him next!'_

'Head Captain!'

Ichigo woke up, wheezing. He had dreamt of that day again. The day he will never forget, no matter how many years had past since then.

He heard multiple footsteps heading toward his room. His room's door was slammed open. It was his adoptive sisters, Yuzu and Karin together with his adoptive father, Isshin.

'What happened, Ichi-nii? You were screaming!' Yuzu and Karin asked worriedly in unison.

'My beautiful son! Why were you screaming? And wait, are you crying?!'

'Huh?' He touched his cheek, which seemed wet, and gasped in surprise. Never had he cried ever since that day. Even if it was for the nightmares he got every so often after that day. '_It must be because it's been a few months since I haven't had the nightmare about it.'_

'Nah, nothing happened. It's just a nightmare.'

'Is it 'that' nightmare again?' Isshin asked, full of worry.

'Yeah, it is, Dad. But I'm fine. Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about, okay?

'Are you sure everything is fine, Ichi-nii?' Yuzu asked, clearly not convince by his explanation.

'Yeah, 'm sure. Now stop worrying, yeah? I wanna eat the food you already cooked. Just give me a few minutes and I'll head down, 'kay?' He said and flashed a grin to Yuzu.

'Okay!' Yuzu replied.

'Ichi-nii, you better hurry. Yuzu cooked your favourite food today and it'd be bad if it'll go cold.' Karin commented.

'Really? I'll hurry, then. Just give me a minute.' Ichigo replied. Karin, Yuzu and Isshin headed downstairs to serve the food and eat the breakfast Yuzu cooked.

Ichigo hurriedly took his clothes off and headed to the bathroom in order to take a short shower.

'The memory of that day again, huh.'

He finished showering in less than a minute. He hurriedly picked up a new set of clothes and went downstairs in a few seconds.

He sat down beside Karin, just across Isshin.

'Ittadakimasu!' Then, he started eating his food, peacefully, when Yuzu alerted him:

'Ichi-nii! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school! It's almost 8!'

'Eh?' The sentence that slowly registered in his mind made him panic and gobble up all the food on his plate, making him choke. 'W…wate...r…W…ater, p…plea…se…'

'Right away, Ichi-nii!' Yuzu said, running to the kitchen to get a glass of water. A few moments later, she got back holding a glass of water. 'Here, Ichi-nii.'

He got the water being held by Yuzu and drank it.

*sigh* '_I finally got to breathe…' _He thought.

'Thanks. I better get going now. Bye.'

Ichigo ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to be late for school for two straight days just because he woke up late.

He saw Rukia along the sidewalk. It seems that she left his room only a few minutes before him.

'Hey, Rukia! G' mornin'!' He greeted her.

'Good morning, Ichigo.' She greeted back.

He stopped in his tracks, knowing that he won't be late for his second day of second year college, because he's like, only a meter close to his school. He walked together with Rukia, heading to their classroom. They have the same first subjects in the morning. But the thing is, their first subject is his worst subject. '_College life's gonna stress me out, as it always did since last year, that's what I know.' _He thought.

'Hey, Ichigo,' She started.

'Yeah? What is it?'

'I'll be going to Soul Society, later.' Rukia continued.

'Eh? Why's that?'

'Nii-sama has summoned me.'

'Oh, you mean the Kuchiki guy you told me about?'

'Yes, that 'Kuchiki guy' you are currently speaking of is 'Nii-sama'.'

'Hey, can I go with you later?'

'Uh, sure? But why's that?'

'Thanks! Anyways, that's because- oomph!'

'Ow,' He rubbed his throbbing head. Ichigo bumped into someone. He bumped that person really hard. Hard enough that he fell on his ass.

'Sorry 'bout that. 'You alright?' The stranger apologized while he helps Ichigo up.

'Yeah, 'm fine.' Ichigo takes the hand given by the stranger to lift him up. Ichigo looks up to the stranger whom he bumped into and also the one who kindly helped him up. He was shocked when he saw the stranger's face. So did the stranger, he looked pretty shocked, too. That blue hair that reminds you of the sky. Blue eyes probably lighter than his hair. Ichigo knew its owner well. Too well, actually.

Those eyes. That hair. Ichigo would _never _forget those characteristics that made 'him' stand out and get beaten up by the others during _those_ times.

'G-grimm?'

* * *

**Was it a cliffhanger? Or was it too predictable? Tell me, please! **

***sigh* I'm still bad at writing, aren't I? Sorry 'bout that.**

**Confused? You'll know stuff like that later on. I'll reveal it. _Someday._**

**I forgot to ask but, should I continue this?**

**Thanks for reading!**

_xXM201Xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters of this fanfiction.**

**And, uh, starting now, I'll make notes about the story bold and italic.**

**Also, I'm so sorry about the really late update. It's because of the laptop. It's such a prick. **

******_'fore I forget again, I'll probably mess with the 'Espada' meaning and the order of the Espada's numbers, too. But, please, will you tell me who's stronger between Tier and Nel? 'Cause I'm torn of who should be the Tres Espada... If you're wondering how'd Ichigo get his Shinigami abilities without Rukia's help, it's just a bit of twist when Rukia and Ichigo were talking for the first time, that time when a hollow attacked his sisters. It will be explained later in the storyline._  
**

_Thanks to kaprice80-san who reviewed. And I'm not spilling anything about what will happen next, though._

**And so~~**

**Continuing from the last chapter:**

* * *

'_G-grimm?'_

'Ichigo nii-san.'

'Eh? Wait, wait, wait, hey, blue-haired guy over there!' Rukia interfered before Ichigo could say another word. Grimmjow got a vein-pop on his forehead. A midget just called him 'blue-haired guy over there'. A damned _midget__._ Of course he'd be mad about it.

But then, the midget continued 'Who're you, blue-haired guy over there?! And did you just call Ichigo 'Nii-san'?! Why'd 'ya call him 'nii-san', anyways?!' Rukia exclaimed, with a 'that's impossible!' kind of look.

'Hey, you damned midget woman, will ya stop calling me 'blue-haired guy over there'?! Because I have my own name and it's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and yes, I just called Ichigo nii-san 'nii-san' _because _he _is _my nii-san.'

'What?! Karin and Yuzu are Ichigo's sisters, aren't they, Ichigo?! Where the hell did you get another one?!' Rukia shouted, as if she wasn't acknowledging Grimmjow as Ichigo's brother. Well, she isn't _yet_ acknowledging him because it's too soon. I mean, like, you can't expect her to just acknowledge him as his brother. After all, all she knows is that Yuzu and Karin are Ichigo's sisters and also, Grimmjow just popped out of the blue and he doesn't look like Ichigo _at all_.

'Oi, nii-san, who's Karin and Yuzu? Who's that midget, anyways?' Grimmjow queried, he was really confused of the conversation they were having, Ichigo having two sisters? He never heard of that.

'Grimmjow and Rukia, stop firing questions here and there for a second 'cause I'll explain what Rukia said, okay?' Ichigo cut off the questions the two were firing non-stop.

'Okay, so, Rukia, I told you already when we were in high school, remember? I was _adopted_ to the Kurosaki Family that spring, 4 years ago. Grimmjow's the son of my father with another woman. So, Yuzu and Karin are my adoptive siblings. And Isshin is my adoptive father and my adoptive mother is Masaki-san. They're Yuzu and Karin's biological parents, 'kay? Also, Grimmjow, this is Rukia Kuchiki, a friend. So, Grimmjow's a half-brother. Any questions 'bout my explanations?'

'Hey, Ichigo, spring 4 years ago was the death of,-' Grimmjow didn't continue his sentence, seeing the death glare made him realize that he almost-, no, he stepped on a landmine. He stepped on a really sensitive subject of his brother's life. He's gonna be dead sooner or later, if not for Rukia's presence.

'Let's not talk about that, 'kay?' Ichigo said, his scowl turning into a sad smile. Rukia is quite shocked while Grimmjow knew better than to be shocked. He apologized. He can't bear to look at his brother's face.

'Yeah, sorry.'

'Hey, Ichigo, how old is he? He's taller, uh, looks more mature, I think, than you but you're his older brother?' Rukia decided to drop the subject about the 'death' Grimmjow mentioned and attempted to change the subject, immediately so that, at the very least, the tense and heavy atmosphere surrounding them would be lifted. And thankfully, it worked. Ichigo's back to his usual 'easy-to-tick-off' attitude.

'Just because I am shorter than him, I can't be the older brother, is that what you're saying?!' Ichigo gained a number of vein pops on his head.

'No, I never said that, you're the only one who said it.' Rukia smirked smugly at Ichigo, who is currently losing all his patience.

'Just tell me how old he is!'

'I'm two years younger than him. What about you? Are you a middle schooler?' Grimmjow with his signature feral grin, in Ichigo's stead, answered the question of Rukia.

'You're two years younger than us?! And I'm not a middle schooler! I'm a 2 years older than you! I'm Ichigo's classmate!' She smacked Grimmjow in the head. Hard.

'Damn you, midge-' She stomped her feet on his face, now with a visible footprint.

'Ow, that hurt! What the hell did I do?! Stop hitting me!'

'Stop calling me 'midget'! I have a name! Didn't you listen to Ichigo just now?! It's Rukia! Ru-ki-a!'

'What's wrong with calling you a midget?! It's true anyways!'

'I've said already my name already! You're still up for that, Blue-haired guy?!'

'Wanna fight, midget?!'

'Fine! I'll beat you up, blue!'

'Both of you just shut up for a change!' Ichigo interrupted their soon-to-be endless bickering.

'Ichigo, a while ago, I was thinking how on earth were you brothers. Now i have no doubt that you are brothers. Your attitude. They're too similar!'

'Rukia, let's go to school already! We've been here for like, 5 minutes! We're late!' He grabbed Rukia by the hem of her shirt, they're wearing civilian since there are no uniform requirements for their college. So anyways, they ran to their school's gate as fast as they could and luckily, they got inside the school before the gates closed. They ran towards their classroom on full speed (Good thing they have quite a bar of stamina so they don't pant when they arrive at the classroom.) and slammed the door open. Holy shit.

_Ichigo_

'Holy shit.' That's the first thing I thought when I went inside the classroom together with Rukia. You see, the class (including the teacher) turned to the direction where the door was slammed open and the teacher threw two chalkboard erasers (which was filled with chalk dust) in our direction. I thought it was aimed at both of us. I _thought_. But unfortunately, I think most of my thoughts are traitorous and I was proven correct, my thoughts _are_ seriously traitorous. It hit me hard. _Both _of it hit me _hard_. On. the. face!

Why the hell didn't she hit Rukia too? Why?! We were both late! Now I'm starting to wonder if my Math teacher was a pitcher(if ever she did play baseball). Never mind that. Anyways, everybody in class laughed at me, including Rukia, who was already seated. (Wait, when did she even go to her seat?!) And I think that's because I have chalk dust all over my face and now I bet my face is really white and now it's reminding me of Shiro. But nevermind. I have an urgent situation at hand now.

While I was looking at my classmates this subject..

I think I just saw someone who looks like Shiro!

But I'm not sure though. I think I'm dreaming 'cause Shiro hates work and in his dictionary, school is work. Quite a reasonable logic, right? White guy who looks like Shiro is seated near the window and not facing front, 'ya know. And if Shiro's going to school I'd rather not be his classmate 'cause that guy sticks to me like a leech if he's not in 'serious mode'. But that'

Okay, so let's talk 'bout my current situation here. Sensei has been hitting me with her hardbound attendance record for the last 5 minutes since I(and Rukia) arrived. I think all IQ I have stored in my brain for the last 20 years of my life have gone out [1] and my. head. hurts. like. hell. And I know that I have a bump on my head already.

'Sensei, may I take my seat now?' I mustered up all my courage to that one sentence.

'Yes, you may. Meet me in the faculty room, break time. Understood, Ichigo Kurosaki?

'Y-yes, sensei.'

Then I glanced at the white guy. Wow. He didn't face front or even move a little when he heard my name. I mean, another meaning of my name in Japanese is 'strawberry' (I admit that 'strawberry is _another_ meaning of my name. But don't be mistaken; My name means 'he who protects', get it?!) I'm quite shocked at that because back in highschool, when I introduced myself, I was laughed at and stuff I don't wanna recall anymore. Don't ask me about it.

'Hey! Kurosaki! Stop being in a daze! Go back to your seat!' Sensei told me and I realized that I was staring outside the window, the direction where the white guy was staring but not the white guy. It would have been really embarrassing. But still, the fact that I was staring outside(in front of the class) with my teacher shouting a good ol' few seconds and bringing me back from my trance did not decrease the embarrassing effect at all. I felt myself blush, just lightly that no one would notice at all. Someone kill me now.

'Kurosaki, sit behind Shirosa-,' Sensei stopped. I wonder why. She looked at her attendance record for a while, glanced back to me then the white guy and then back to me again. Seriously I'm confused.

'Hey, Kurosaki, are you related to each other?' Sensei suddenly asked. I'm shocked at that. How can I not be shocked? That's an out-of-the-blue question! I don't even now why she got there. Sure, I got a twin, but no one here in the classroom knows about him.

'Eh?Why's that, sensei?' I asked. I mean, like, I think his last name started with Shiro something. I dunno what's next. Sensei stopped, remember? So, how's the name 'Shiro' related to Kurosaki? They're the complete opposite, so how is it that we're related? And I don't know his face yet. He never turned his head at any other side; He's been staring at the window for who-knows-how-long already.

'Hey, Ichigo, try asking him to face you. Maybe it'll work.' A classmate named Keigo Asano, who is seated in front of me, whispered to me.

'Maybe? Why's that?' I tried asking back.

'Just do it; you'll see why.'

'Fine. The name?' I give up. Keigo's too persistent.

'Huh?'

'Don't 'huh' me! I said give me the name!'

'Oh, uh, yeah, sure. That guy's Shirosaki.'

'Okay.' Then I tapped that Shirosaki guy's shoulder. 'Hey, Shirosaki,'

'Stop botherin' me' was the response I got. I got an 'I-told-you-so' look from Keigo. I am so pissed off at him that I harshly grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face me. And then, he kicked me.

He _kicked_ me. _Hard._

I was surprised when I saw his face; White, All white except for his eyes which had black sclera, black pupils and gold irises?!

But above all those surprising stuff, while I was falling, kicked him back in the face. Hard. Payback time, bastard.

I fell on my ass. Again. It's two times this morning already!

I picked myself up from the floor and I could hear the others and Sensei saying 'Stop, Shirosaki, Kurosaki!'

But hell, I'm not listening. Once I got back on my feet, I punched him in the face, making him stagger. He tried to punch me in the face, but because of my old man, I can block it. For once, I'm actually thankful for the punches and kicks I have received from my old man. Those helped me keep my sharp reflexes over the years.

Then for the last blow, I kicked him in the gut, making him spit saliva and fall, disarranging a few chairs.

Sensei approached us and smacked both of us on the head. 'Kurosaki, Shirosaki, no fighting in the classroom. Kurosaki, I know that you are a delinquent , but don't fight in the classroom, much less a fight with new student!'

'Ow..but Sensei! He's the one who started it first!' I tried to retort. I know how childish this might sound, but still!

'Kurosaki, you're not a kindergarten student anymore! For heaven's sake! You're a college student!'

I heard some snickers from classmates and saw Keigo, Rukia and Tatsuki laughing their hearts out. Damn you guys.

I stared down at the white guy, who was currently looking down the floor. My brain slowly registered the features I saw a while ago. The colors: white, black, gold. His annoying language. Then... my brain finally registered it...Why? Why? Why?

'It's been a while, Ichigo.'

Why?

'S-s-s-shiro! What are you doing here?'

Why the hell is he here?! Why does he have to be my classmate?!

_Ka__mi-sa__ma, why?!_

This is the leech I was talking about earlier!

* * *

**And that's it. **

**Tell me what ya think 'bout it.**

**[1] It's a joke someone used to tell me. I don't think it's true, though.  
**

**Please review. Thanks. **

**Please answer my question: Who is stronger? Nelliel or Tier?  
**

** Thanks for reading. **


End file.
